Looking After You
by M.MarvinN.Nancy
Summary: !SPOILERS!: Shadowhunter William Herondale became a ghost after his death of old age because he had unfinished business to attend to in London.
1. Chapter 1- The White Room

**Chapter 1 - The White Room**

My death was peaceful, surrounded by my two most favorite people in the world, my parabatai and my wife. I don't remember passing away, only falling asleep in my bed, and awaking in a white room. In the white room there was a silver door that was always locked. I have spent millions of hours trying to open the door, to see what was on the other side. The door never budged. I looked at myself, I had the same looks as when I was seventeen. I have messy black hair that falls into my dark blue eyes. I stayed in this white room for what felt like thousands of year, never seeing anyone coming or going. Just me and my thoughts in this room.

My thoughts mostly consisted of my wife and my parabatai. I longed to be with Tessa and Jem. I could feel my face flush with tears when I would think of them, my children, and my friends. I lived a fulfilled life. Then it hit me. I know why I'm still here, in this room. There was one thing I didn't do in my life. That was to find a cure for Jem's illness and to do that I enlisted the help of warlock, Magnus Bane. Then I began to wonder if Magnus continued to look for a cure after my death. I remember sitting beside Jem's bed, while he was dying and him forbidding me to search for a cure. Even with him knowing I wouldn't listen, I always looked for a cure. I wanted him to live because he deserved it, he didn't deserve to die because of a demon.

I walked the white room to the door and tried turning the knob, when the door opened and a rush of cool air flowed out. Sunshine, grass, trees, flowers, and the smell of fresh, clean air, not the murky air of London. I stumbled out with my arm over my eyes to shield the sun. In the center of the green pasture was a large, elegant looking tree. I stood at the bottom and looked up at the top past the branches. I don't know exactly what, but something told me to climb up the tree, so I climbed. The higher I got on this tree, the darker the atmosphere appeared to look, but when I looked down it was still sunny and bright. I got to the top branch and sat, and looked off.

It was the most amazing thing I could imagine. I could see cities and people. This was London, so close, but I couldn't walk there, and I couldn't reach out to it. I watched London for an hour, noticing what has changed. Instead of horse and carriages there were these metal structures with no horses. The women didn't wear the large elegant dresses, they wore blue mens trousers, some wore shorts, showing off their legs. What has gotten into the women, why were they wearing mens clothes?

Then I saw her.

Tessa, my Tess. Her long brown hair dangling to her waist, still as beautiful as I remember. She was wearing a long dress, not as elaborate as what she used to wear, but simple and blue with a bow on the waistband. Tessa was so stunning I stared at her for the longest time.

"Tessa! Tessa!"

I yelled as loud as I could possibly yell. I knew she couldn't hear me, see me, or even sense I'm watching her, but I still called her name.

I longed to put my arms around her, to smell her lavender scented clothes, to touch her fragile skin and to kiss her soft lips. Seeing her walk in the direction away from me made my heart jump. I stood and jumped off the branch, falling and falling down to the new London, air rushing past me as my vision went white and the world crumbled away.


	2. Chapter 2- The Arrival

Chapter 2 - The Arrival

Peoples voices filled my ears when I woke from free falling from the tree. I opened my eyes slowly, looking around to see hundreds of people with large shopping bags walking on the pavement beside the streets filled with the metal machines. Looks like something Henry would build. I thought to myself as I stumbled up to my feet, catching myself on the tree.

"Well well, you hit the ground pretty hard huh, William."

It was a mans voice from behind me, I turned and saw him, the man who helped me with so many downworlder doings. Magnus Bane.

I was shocked for a second, wondering why of all people that I could wake up to, did it have to be him.

"Excuse me?" I didn't have time for this, I needed to find Tessa.

"If you're thinking that you will be able to see Tessa, you're wrong. I'm the only one who can see you right now." Magnus regarded. Oh so he can read my mind too.

"And if you're thinking that I can read your mind too, I can't, you're just predictable in this state, my apologies" He smirked. Was he making fun of me? This isn't the time to be joking, I needed to find my wife.

"What do you mean you're the only one who can see me?" My voice was shaky, odd sounding to my ears not having heard myself in years.

"You're just a spirit now, William. I can see you because I used magic" He chuckled softly.

"Did you know I was coming?" I asked.

"Nope, just pure luck, I missed seeing you William"

"Does Tessa miss me? Where is she? I want to see her"

Magnus seemed caught off guard, and stumbled on his feet a little.

"I don't know where she is at this exact moment, but I do know that around 8:00 at night, once a year she goes to Blackfriars bridge..." He drew out his words.

"Is she going to be there tonight?" My heart was pounding in my chest thinking about hearing her voice. Magnus nodded thoughtfully.

"I don't know what it is with you and timing William, but you came at the perfect time. You will need to drink this if you wish to hear." I took the bottle Magnus was holding and placed it in the pocket of my jacket, not paying any attention to what he had said. I looked away hastily to the direction of Blackfriars Bridge. With that Magnus turned and walked in the opposite direction. I looked around frantically, I needed to know the time. I ran towards the large group of people, searching for a mundane with a watch, but none had watches, only black rectangles that would light up and have the time.

5:58pm Sunday November 6th, 2004.

2004? Was that the year? Time has passed, Tessa must have moved on from me by now, but I wasn't going to give up, I need to see her. And I also need to see Jem.

Jem was Brother Zachariah, but Tessa and I have never called him that. He was still our Jem. I wondered how he was, if he could see me or not, if he was alive. Silent Brothers are immortal, but can still die. James was my parabatai, my partner in battle. I looked down and pulled on my flawless white shirt and looked at the silver parabatai rune that had once tied Jem and I together. I stroked my finger along the swirling lines, tracing it. After a brief memory of Jem I viewed the perimeter. Tall buildings, asphalt roads, and was that electricity? London was so much different than I remembered, but still the same noise level, but filled with new noises too. I don't exactly know what these metal objects on the road are, but they do fascinate me.

Trying to tap on someones shoulder to check the time was pointless, since my hand went straight through them. This was going to take some time to get used to. I wanted to return to the white room, and watch people from above. In the white room I was alone, no one to bother me, and I wished for someone to finally talk to. I'm surrounded by these people, but no one can see me, so either way I am always alone. Tessa and Jem were my main priorities right now, angsting about how I've been alone for the past fifty plus years isn't going to help me. I glanced at another mundanes black rectangle to see the time.

6:23pm.

How am I supposed to wait an hour to see Tessa, the woman I've been wanting to see? I need to see her now! My breathing was fast paced, I was trembling. I don't think I've ever been so anxious about meeting someone for the second, first time. Magnus said she wouldn't be able to see me... how am I going to tell her I'm there, to tell her I love her?

I made my way to Blackfriars bridge and sat on the bench and closed my eyes. I sat and calculated the hour by minutes, then seconds.

7:46pm

7:47pm

7:48pm

7:49pm

7:50pm

My heart was racing, thinking about seeing her again, to sit beside her and watch her read. Mangus said she came here once a year, on that day the same time. Did she meet someone here? I instantly figured she had a new love, someone to make her smile. I knew I felt my heart crack a bit, but I'm happy for her, Tessa's happiness is my happiness.

7:58pm

7:59pm

8:00pm

I opened my eyes and saw my brown haired beauty sitting across the bridge from me, reading 'A Tale of Two Cities' Her favorite book, and the book I signed.


	3. Chapter 3-The Meeting

Chapter 3 - The Meeting

As I took a moment to look away from Tessa, I saw him...Jem. I shuddered as I saw his long hooded robe. Thinking that he died was the hardest thing for me to ever go through. Having half of your heart disappear, and not being there when he passed on made it harder to see him. Even harder though is to see him with the runes upon his face and knowing that the reason he was this way was because I couldn't find his Yin Fin for him. And knowing that he had asked Tessa to marry him before he passed only made it even harder too. He loved Tessa and she loved him. To know now that this is what she does once every year was...extraordinary. I knew there was a reason we both loved her. Tessa, my Tessa, our Tessa.

I watched amazed, as Tessa put down her book and stood in front of Jem. Now that I could see Tessa's beautiful face, and not a thing about it had changed, nor had it aged a day since my death. As I looked closer I could see that she had been crying. I reached to put my arms around her but my arms went straight through her body. This furiated me. Jem should put his Silent Brother arms around her and comfort her when I can't, don't just let her cry! I frantically look towards Jem, his hood covered his face but he reached and brought it down. Jem. He didn't look older than seventeen, he looked the same age as when we would run off and fight demons together.

Both of them standing there with ageless faces, and me looking as though I was seventeen again. "If only they could see me" I muttered. "If only I could hold Tessa and let her know she wasn't alone." Then I reached for my Parabatai rune again, remembering the life Jem and I shared. To think back about the times before Tessa were hard because it was so long ago, but some memories stay with you forever. Just like the memory of when Jem and I first met in the Institute.

"Jem" I heard , a familiar voice speak out into the silence, it was Tessa. She was greeting him. I knew that the only way Jem could speak to her was through thought. So I took out the bottle that Magnus had given me before I rushed off. He told me, "Drink this if you wish to hear." At the time I gave it no thought, but now I understand. I turned the bottle upside down and swallowed. Seconds after I could here Jem.

Tessa. It's always so good to see you. How have you been this year? As I am listening I noticed that when Tessa says something back she speaks it.

"Jem. It's been too long." She spoke in a soft but tough voice.

I know Tessa. I know. I have been so busy. I have longed to see you though. To see how you have been.

"I have been fine Jem. Life has been hard in the past, but I'm doing fine now."

It must be tough to be alone. His thoughts then veered to the look of me in my elder state, with him sitting beside me holding my hand and Tessa, my Tess holding me while I passed. His thoughts were quickly interrupted.

"Yes Jem, yes it's hard but I know Will is in a better place and he is probably fighting demons in heaven. You know that's the one thing that made him truly happy." I saw a glimmer of something shiny on Tessa's arm. It was the bracelet I had given her as our 30 year anniversary gift. As Tessa spoke I could hear the unhappiness in her voice. After spending so many years with her I can tell when she is bothered, and now she is. Her eyes began to tear up again. She turned away and wiped her eyes. Jem never noticed. He was a Silent Brother. They do not feel or show emotion. I longed to reach out at her and embrace her and to comfort her. I longed to hold her as I held her for all those years we were married. I wanted her to know I was here beside her. I wanted to reach out and grab her hand and never let go. But as much as I longed to I knew that no matter how hard I tried I could not touch her, not now, not ever.

They're conversation lasted another couple of minutes until they decided to part. After they parted I knew what I needed to do. I need to find Magnus. I must see if he kept looking for a cure for Jem. But how do I find him. I began to turn around and hurry off to the tree I started at but as I turned I saw him.

"Magnus, how do you always know when I wish to find you?"

"My dear William, you are very much predictable" he replied.

"Come along boy , and lets see if we can't find a nice place to talk."

As we walk away from the Bridge, I glanced back to see that Tessa was sitting on the bench again reading her book. And with that all those memories of her and I before we got married, when I was seventeen came rushing back to mind. All the crazy, passionate times when I thought I couldn't be with her because she would die if she ever thought of loving me. The night in the attic, the balcony at Chiswick and the day in the drawing room after I discovered my curse was false, where I told her I loved her for the first time. It all felt like it had just happened like I had just relieved it all. My thoughts went back to that night out on the balcony of Chiswick, and how she thought it was the lemonade that made me act the way I did. But of course she would think that because I had been so mean to her before. I was not influenced by the lemonade, in fact I didn't even drink enough to feel any effect from it. But that's something she has never known. Tessa, my Tess. I just can't stop thinking about her. I ache to hold her in my embrace and to tell her how much I truly love her and to tell her how everyday in that white room all I could think about was her and our children. How does a ghost tell his young and very much alive wife that he misses her and wishes to be with her, when he can't even speak to her or let her see him. I long for her to know I'm near. With that last thought I was interrupted.

"Ok where here," Magnus said. I looked up from my thoughts to see where we were. We were standing at the front steps of the London Institute. On the bottom step sat a familiar face.

"Jessamine?" I muttered thinking nothing of the fact that she wouldn't be able to see me. But with a startling jump she rose to her feet and ran to my side.

"Will..., William Herondale?" She asked in shock.

"Yes, wait how can you see me?"

"Will do you not remember?" And with that my thoughts drifted to the fight with the automatons and Jem on the ground and me carrying Jessamine out of the way. Then my mind flickered to that night in December when I asked Tessa to marry me. Jessamine had been there she's the reason I asked Tessa. Thanks to her my life had been happy and fulfilled.

"I remember. I'm sorry I was taken back by the thought of someone other than Magnus being able to see me. "

"Yes I understand. Magnus is a wonder but not always great company" she replied.

"Hey now Jessamine my dear" Magnus stated.

"All right then Magnus what are we doing here at the Institute?" I asked still a little confused.

"We're here because when I visit London I am allowed to stay here all thanks to Charlotte and Henry. Without them I probably would've never returned to London. I spend most of my time in New York these days. It's a restless place. With excellent nightlife and all kinds of characters." As Magnus went on again my thoughts consumed me. Thoughts of Jem and Tessa filled my mind. But as quickly as they'd come they left thanks to more interruptions.

"So Will where have you been?" questioned Jessamine. It was crazy talking to her like this because when we were alive she never showed much interest in me, if anything she thought I was mean and cold-hearted like everyone else thought. Perks to thinking I was cursed. I hated that thought, so I pushed my thoughts aside and spoke with all the respect I could. Without jokes and wisecracks and rude remarks.

"I have been to the Bridge to see Tessa. I saw Jem there also" I exclaimed.

"Oh, Jem comes around every once in a while to help the shadowhunters here. But I haven't seen Tessa in a couple of years now. I thought she left London and went somewhere exotic."

"Ok William we must continue our journey." Magnus interrupted and motioned me to follow him. We went around the Institute, and down to Henry's old workshop. After the fight with Mortmain and the making of the portal Henry and Magnus had caught a bug and started working together on everything. There were mechanisms everywhere. I had no idea what half of them were. But I didn't wish to ask. I was ready to talk about a solution for my problems.

"Okay William lets talk." Magnus had sat down in the center of the room behind a desk.

"So what sort of questions can I answer for you William?"

"By the Angel Magnus, just call me Will!"

Magnus grinned his usual grin and gestured me to continue.

"Remember when I came to you before Jem passed and asked you to help me find a cure for his illness?"

"Yes, I remember."

" Well did you keep looking after he was turned into a Silent Brother or did you quit? Or did you keep looking with no success and then stopped looking after I passed?" I noticed my voice was beginning to tremble.

"Ah, I see now," he seemed not to notice my voice.

"What," I proclaimed.

"You see Will, the only reason a ghost can not go on to heaven is simply because they have unfinished business here."

"Yes, I remember Old Mol, and how she needed her wedding ring to pass on," I explained.

"Very well then, you know all the details. Except for the reason you've yet to go." I looked at Magnus with confusion, then replied.

" I believe the reason I have yet to pass is because I promised Jem that I would find a cure for him. I promised that he would have a normal life and not have to depend on the Yin Fin." Shivers ran down my spine as I said those words. Yin Fin. I still remember going out and buying the drug for my Parabatai. It never made me feel this way before, why now? Magnus' voice interrupted my thoughts once more.

"I never stopped looking for you. Things have changed since you passed and scientist have discovered all kinds of new drugs for pretty much every illness you can think of. But the problem I seem to be having is getting a hold of the drug needed to cure him. I don't have a certain kind of clearance to get to what he would need. Also I don't know how the drug will react to the Silent Brothers runes, for the simple fact that we don't know how their ritual is done. It makes it difficult to determine what would happen," Magnus explained. I spoke calmly and tried to hide my impatience.

"Ok well have you told Jem that you found a drug that might cure him? Maybe if he knew he could tell you if it would work or not?"

"I have not spoken to Jem because I don't want to give him hope if there is none to be given," Magnus said in a stern and fatherly voice.

"But any news is hope, any chance that he could live a normal life is hope for Jem. If there is a slight chance he could live, he would without a doubt take it," I proclaimed.

"Yes, I'm sure but I live forever you see William, and I don't have the courage to tell a man that he could live, knowing that there's a possibility of death. I could not live with myself if I promised someone life and gave them death instead." Magnus seemed to be sure about his decision. He had never seemed more sure of something to me than at this moment. I figured it was best to move the conversation to a new topic because I was sure Magnus was not going to change his mind.

"So how do we discover the Silent Brother's rituals?" I asked.

"Well I have been looking to see if they have a Codex, but it seems that they do not. Nothing of there's is written in any book. So I am crossed," Magnus seemed bothered by the fact that no matter how hard he tried he kept getting dead ends.

" So then why don't you summon the Silent Brother that died?" A familiar voice said from behind me. Jessamine. She had followed us and I never even heard her come in.

"Did you walk through the wall or something Jessie. I didn't even know you were behind me," I said in a mocking voice.

"Ha ha ha, actually I did," she replied.

"Ah, Jessie you do have a great idea," Magnus responded.

"What Silent Brother? I thought they were immortal and none died at the fight with Mortmain," I interrupted.

"Oh Will, you have forgotten so much. Remember when I passed, the fight with the automatons," Jessamine was trying to jog my memory.

"Yes I remember, it was the night Jem was hurt and Tessa was kidnapped," I remembered.

"Well I guess you forgot that a Silent Brother was killed during that fight too," she explained.

"So Will if you think a little further back, I summoned a demon for you which means if I change up some things I can possibly summon the Silent Brother too," Magnus said proudly. His attitude changed since the idea of Jessamine's and come to think of it his whole demeanor changed when he realized Jessamine was in the room. There was something I wasn't seeing going on here. But I didn't have time to mess around with it. I needed to find the cure for Jem, and I needed to see Tessa again.


	4. Chapter 4-The Plan

**Chapter 4 - The Plan**

I was lost in thought again while sitting in my favorite place at the Institute. Thinking about Tessa and if she ever moved on from me. If she had ever found someone better. The more I thought of her, the more I itched to be with her. I thought back on the first time I ever saw her. In the Dark Sisters house, locked in a room and then I laughed. I had thought of her hitting me because she thought I was someone else. Thinking further I thought of how I had found her letters underneath her mattress and how I had taken them from the fire after Charlotte had tossed them into it, and I thought about how I had hid them in _The Tale of Two Cities_. But mostly I thought about how many times I had read them, over and over again. Just to read her letters made me love her.

She was everything I wanted in another person. And most importantly I loved her because she not only loved me but she loved Jem as well. With that thought being the last one through my head, I looked up to see if there were any good, new books in the library. I was skimming across the binds of the books when I noticed the author of a book that made me gasp. I pulled it out and read the cover, _"My Two True Loves, By: Theresa Herondale."_ With that I grabbed the book and sat down by the window where Tessa used to sit and began to read the book.

"Ok so what if we do get what we need Magnus?" I looked up from my book to see Jessamine talking to Magnus as they walked into the library.

"There you are William." Magnus began.

"I have been looking everywhere for you, my son." With that I simply smiled and held up the book I was reading.

"Ah," said Magnus. "So I see you found something to read. Is it interesting?" Magnus smiled and gave me a quick wink.

"Indeed,"I replied. "It is quite well written-" I began...until Jessamine butted in.

"Look Magnus don't go and get yourself in any trouble. I mean if you do, who's going to get you out? Us?" she pointed to me and herself.

"We're ghost Magnus we can't do much," she said with an angered voice.

"Well that's the point my dear Jessie. You nor William can get the things I need for this anyway," Magnus explained.

"Wait what are you guys arguing about?" I hated intruding but I felt like it was probably something to do with my problem.

"Well William," Magnus continued. "You see I want to go ahead and get the drug for Jem, in case the Silent Brother tells me it will work. But Jessamine here thinks that I am going to get myself hurt trying to help you."

"Can I not get the drug for you?" I questioned. "I could sneak into the...well...the...wherever this drug is, and take it for you. I mean I am a ghost. How will they catch me?" A smirk rose on my face. "You'll finally be putting me to work Magnus." I happily replied.

"Well I guess it's possible." Magnus replied with little comfort.

"It's settled then, I will go now. Where's this place at?" I hurried to reply for finally I might be able to make use of my ghostly talents and maybe I could rest my mind for a bit and stay off of the topic of Tessa and focus a little more on Jem.

"It's in the basement of the mundane hospital. If you follow me to the workshop I have a map of how to reach it," Magnus replied cheerfully. As I followed him I couldn't help but think about what kind of mess I would be getting myself into. I haven't very well been around any mundanes since my death and the London I knew has changed since I was last here. "Where's the hospital even at?" I didn't realize I had spoken aloud.

"Excuse me?" Magnus wasn't even listening to me.

"The hospital, where is it?"

"Its where the old Grand Cathedral was, near the Downworld."

Great. Downworld, the place where I had most of my bad experiences when I was younger and reckless.

"Alright, I'll head down there tonight" I stood and carried the book Tessa wrote with me, I didn't want to leave it here, but if it stayed with me I would most definitely damage it, the last thing I would want to do. I headed up the stairs of Henry's old workshop. I walked down the long corridors of the Institute down to my old room, and opened the door. Exactly how I left it when I switched rooms to share with Tessa. Books lay on the dark, heavy wooden side table and on the matching dresser. In one of the stacks I saw my copy of _A Tale of Two Cities_, I opened it to discover Tessa notes were still inside. She had taken them when her and Jem came into my room to find out where I had gone, but after we began our relationship she had returned them to me. And for so long that's where they stayed covered in dust from over centuries. I had a sense of relief knowing that they were still there after all this time had passed. I gently placed them back into the book and placed the book on top of one of the stacks and then I placed Tessa's book on top. I then decided it was time for me to go to find the drug that Magnus needed. The thought of wasting anymore time sulking and thinking of old memories made me feel as though I was wasting my time when I could be spending it with Tessa and Jem. So I grabbed what I needed and fled out into the darkness of nighttime London.

"Wait, William." I turned to see Magnus running toward me.

"What, is everything alright?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes, yes. You just forgot your map. You can't get through the basement without it. Trust me I've tried." Magnus handed the map to me and whispered, "Good Luck, oh and do you want to take a taxi?"

"A what? Magnus I'm not interested in you warlock ways of traveling, I'd rather walk."

"The streets are different from what you remember Will, new roads and new buildings, I really do suggest a taxi."

"No I insist to walk. But thank you for your concern. Besides could you see the mundanes face when the door opened and no one got in?" On that I left and started my journey to the mundane hospital on foot.

I followed all the old paths I used to take to get Jem's medicine. I was constantly running through mundanes on the sidewalk. They were taking there rectangular clock things out because they were making ringing noises and then they would hold them up to their ears. I still don't understand why no one carried the beautiful abstract silver and gold pocket watches the gentlemen would carry in my time. This was so strange to feel like an outsider in a world that I used to know so well. How times had changed since I had been a young shadowhunter. As my thoughts wandered to a halt I looked up to see that I was standing in front of the mundane hospital. Unprepared for what was inside, I hurried in anyway. To my surprise it was nice, peaceful and it smelled oddly very clean.

I hurried over to the stairs and started to descend down toward the basement. I followed sign after sign. Finally I made it, standing in front of me were two big metals doors, and on the doors was a sign, it read, "Basement." I continued to read on aloud, "Morgue." A shiver ran through me. But I continued to read aloud. "Incinerator." Another shivers ran through my spine..."Incinerator?" I questioned myself. "What could that be?" I then continued to read on, "Pharmaceuticals. Ah, that's it." I drew out the map and followed the signs through the two metal doors and began my journey into the basement. As I walked through using the map I saw another sign that hung on two more large metal doors, it read, "Incinerator." And without giving it a second thought I walked in through the large doors. I had to see what this room was.

"Oh by the Angel." I screamed. I was in total shock. I turned and ran out of the room. There were no words to describe what I just saw. Mundanes in boxes being put inside a furnace, being burned. I know that as shadowhunters '_We are but Dust and Shadows'_, but those are mundanes. At least our ashes get spread across the City of Bones. The image of the mundane in a box was stuck inside my thoughts for a while. Until I regrouped myself and moved on by thinking of why I had come here. "Jem. I am here for Jem." And with that I picked myself off the ground and pulled out the map and continued onward.

_**We hope our followers have enjoyed our story so far! More to come next Thursday. Remember for those who haven't, follow and review. Thanks M. Marvin & N. Nancy :)**_


	5. Chapter 5-The Drug

**Chapter 5 - The Drug**

I continued to follow the map that Magnus had given me. Along the way I saw the doors to the Morgue and even a door leading outside to a couple of the metal structures that everyone was using to get to places these days. I decided not to veer off my path this time, especially since what I saw in the incinerator room. As I followed the map I seemed to be growing closer to the pharmaceuticals room, so I then picked up my pace to a steady jog. I reach the room in no time at all, but when I opened the door there were drugs galore. Shelves filled with so many different bottles. I checked my paper to make sure I was in the right area to look for the drug.

These directions Magnus wrote for me barely even made sense, it was like he was writing in some kind of demon language. Now, I've studied many types of warlock potions, but these names of the drugs were just so long and ridiculous. After spending about thirty minutes searching through all the elaborate powders, pills and liquids, I picked up the one that seemed about right with the label 'C6H4C12'.

I had no idea why the letters were mixed with numbers. I'm more of a demon fighter than a scientist. None of that mattered now, I had to get this back to Magnus so he could make his potion. I spun around to walk out of the toxic-chemical filled room, but saw a light flicker down the long hallways. Who would be down here at this time? I walked out of the room remembering that no one could see me anyways and advanced towards the flickering light.

It was a mundane security guard, doing his job and minding his own business. I glided past him and up the stairwell and out of this horrid smelling basement. Oh great. I looked around to get a grasp of my surroundings to figure out which way I should head. It was maybe about 9 pm, dark, and cold. You know sometimes i'm glad i'm just a ghost, cause none of those things phased me. Only the ' being lost' part.

I saw street names that I have never heard of in my lifetime. If I could find the Grand Cathedral, I could make my way back to the Institute. The new question is….Where is the Cathedral?. I wandered down the avenue beside the hospital. I walked upon a grand building with amazing Gothic architecture, stain glass windows and gargoyles were the noticeable aspects of the building. Huh, closer than I thought. I knew the way from here, down the avenue, left, right,straight, left, left, right. Not counting the process of stripping off the glamour of the Institute.

I finally made it back to the Institute, it was crazy how much I missed walking around outside. I headed straight for the workshop, I was so ready to see Tessa. The more I thought about her the more I wanted her, wanted to hold her tighter than I ever had. I wanted to listen to her read me story after story, and I longed to see her beautiful grey eyes, the ones that use to make me melt every time she glared at me.

Tessa. My Tessa.

I longed to kiss her. I just wanted to be near her. As I continued into deep thought it brought me to the night I had reached the cave in Wales. How I had went through so much to find her. I had left the side of my parabatai just to save her, because I loved her. I loved her then and I love her now. I think I love her more now knowing all she's done since I've passed. Seeing Jem at least once every year, and writing a book about our love. I can't seem to shake the thought of her out of my mind. I know I must before

I reach the workshop. Their going to need me to be ready to help with the Silent Brother summons, but I'm not sure if I can stop thinking about her. She's the most amazing person in the world. If I could of lived longer I...My thoughts were interrupted.

"Will," said a voice from behind me. I looked up from my thoughts to see Jessamine standing in front of me. I had not realized that in my daze of memories and thoughts I had reached the workshop.

"What?" I replied.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Nothing just thinking."

"Well we've been watching you for fifteen minutes. We started to think something was wrong with you. Are you okay?" Jessamine sounded as though she was really concerned about me.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was here." I calmly replied.

"Tessa right?"

"Huh, what?" I didn't want her to know that I was bothered by not being able to see Tessa.

"Look Will I know it's Tessa. When I first passed all I could think of was Nate." She said it like he was a good guy or something.

"Really Jessamine you're going to bring his name up. You know what I think of that disgusting boy." I could hear the hatred in my voice. Jessamine glared at me and then turned and went inside the workshop. She said something to Magnus then came back out the door and with a huff, she stormed off. After she was out of sight I began to go inside to greet Magnus with the C6H4C12. As I started to reach for the door it suddenly opened up and Magnus was standing on the other side.

"Finally deciding to come in William?"

"Uh, Oh, yeah sorry I was daydreaming." I didn't want him to know the truth either.

"Yeah, I noticed. Well let's see what you've got then." He seem not to care about what I was daydreaming about. So I was not going to offer up any information about it.

"Um, I found what you needed. Here's the C6H4C12. I was curious to know why its only a bunch of numbers and letters that don't make up a word?" I didn't really care so much about the drug, I just knew this was the only way to keep him from going to the topic of my daydreaming.

"Well you see William it's the easiest way for scientist to know what drug is what. It's a chemical thing. There's no easy way for me to explain it to you." As I acted like I was listening I noticed a hint of aggravation to his voice. I then decided to end the small talk there.

"Oh, Ok. Well I'll let you do your thing with the drug. I'll Just be sitting over there reading if you need me." I walked over to the desk in the middle of the room and sat down and picked up a strange book off of it. I was pretending to read when I heard Magnus yell.

"...and a salad!" I quickly shot him a bewildered expression, at which he saw. "What?" He said. "The 'All Powerful Warlock' needs to eat too" Magnus grinned. I rolled my eyes and continued pretending to read.

About 3 hours later, I was asleep in the chair at the desk. It wasn't technically sleeping, I was in more of a 'sleeping state'. I was dreaming of Jem, my best friend. He was playing his violin, creating his beautiful music. The room looked exactly like the white room, where I spent most of my time after I had died. I was sitting on a white sofa, in front of Jem, whose eyes were closed. He looked the same before he turned into a Silent Brother. Silver hair slightly rocking back and forth as Jem would sway with the music, his pale skin reflecting as it had in the moonlight, long, slender fingers moving along the elegant, dark wood of his violin. I wanted to call out to him, but the music was so beautiful, it had taken me awhile to recognize where I had heard it. It was the song he played to me when I was on my deathbed. The song that played the years of my life. The song that made tears run down Tessa's cheeks.

" I take your hand, brother, so that you may go in peace"

Those were the last words spoken to me, as I smiled, and had passed...

"William!" I jumped, opening my eyes and sat up, and saw Magnus with the pentagram and candles set.

"Oh we're going to watch a scary, romance movie Magnus?" I said jokingly.

"Yes darling William, I have the popcorn ready." Magnus chuckled. He seemed to be in a better mood now that he had everything ready for the summons.

"No seriously though William, I've gotten everything ready. Let's get this over with." Magnus' voice was stern. He seemed ready to get this over with. He seemed like something was bothering him. I began to think of a way to ask if he was alright, but I couldn't seem to think because I was to anxious to get this over with too. I was also a little curious to see what the Silent Brother rituals were like. Snapping out of my thoughts I saw Magnus rise from the floor, and then blue sparks flew from his palms.

"William, take this." Magnus handed me a small bottle, it almost looked like a small perfume bottle.

"Drink it." He demanded.

"Why?" I had to ask.

"This is going to help the brother see you." He explained.

"Um...Ok." I then proceeded to turn the bottle upside down into my mouth. The drink tasted of lavender. Tessa. I dropped the bottle.

"Yes William, it will make Tessa see you too." He said impatiently.

"How did you know that's what…Nevermind, predictable I know." I was so excited and nervous at the same time. I was ready to leave Magnus and forget about the summons. So I ran to the door and walked out.

_**We would like to thank everyone for Reviewing and Following our story. We hope you have enjoyed it. Please continue to Review and Follow. And don't worry there's more to come! New, hot off the press every Thursday! :) M. Marvin & N. Nancy **_


	6. Chapter 6-The Summoning

**Chapter 6 -The Summoning**

I made my way to the steps at the front of the Institute. when it hit me, Jem! I thought and remembered everything Magnus had done for me. With that thought I turned back and started to run to the workshop. When I made it back Magnus was still sitting by the pentagram.

"Welcome back Will. I see you got a little excited." Magnus said comically.

"Sorry. the drink reminded me of her. I am so ready to see her again." I said, tears beginning to form in my eyes.

"It's fine Will, I know you miss her. We'll get this done as soon as possible."

"Okay."

"Let's get to it then. I won't keep you and longer from your love." A smile arose on Magnus' face. With that I sat down across from him. I was ready to summon a Silent Brother.

Magnus began to draw the Silent Brother runes in each corner of the pentagram. He then made a fire in the center. The only thing lighting the room was Magnus' palms, the fire and the candles around the pentagram. Magnus looked at me and asked.

"William will you please grab that saw arm from the table." I rose from the floor and grabbed the arm. It was an automaton's arm. It had dry blood all along it. I handed it to Magnus without any questions.

"Thank you." He replied. Then he proceeded to take the sword and and place it in the fire. As he was placing it he began to chant.

"Oh brother's who have passed. I summon you from your resting bed in the City of Bones. I summon you for you help. I summon you for answers to your life's questions. I summon the Silent Brother whose blood is resting on this here blade." With that Magnus through the blue sparks from his hands into the fire. They flowed out of his palms like it was natural for him. I had only seen him use his palms like that twice, Chiswick and to summon my demon. With that he chanted the same chant again.

"Oh brother's who have passed. I summon you from your resting bed in the City of Bones. I summon you for you help. I summon you for answers to your life's questions. I summon the Silent Brother whose blood is resting on this here blade." As soon as he had gotten blade out of his mouth black soot came from the fire and in the center of the fire a silhouette arose. It spoke.

"Why have you woken me from my rest?" The silhouette questioned.

"Oh Brother, I woke you to speak to you to for the hopes that you will help out a fellow Brother." Magnus' voice was stern but shaky.

"Who is my fellow Brother?" The silhouette asked.

"Brother Zachariah." Magnus replied. When Magnus finished the smoke had almost cleared from my sight. I could see the spirit standing in the middle of the fire now. It was a Silent Brother. The Silent Brother started to speak again.

"What must you ask about Brother Zachariah?" the Brother asked.

"I knew Brother Zachariah before he was a Brother. I knew the reason he asked to be a Brother. He was my parabatai, he was poisoned by..." I had began to speak when the Silent Brother interrupted, his voice was deep and intimidating.

"I know the story of James Carstairs. I've heard the story of his parents and the demon who murdered them. What does that have to do with Brother Zachariah?" I looked at the summoned Silent Brother in bewilderment.

"James Carstairs is Brother Zachariah." I said in an aggravated tone. The Silent Brother turned to look at me. Then it hit me.

"Wait Magnus how can he speak to me?" I asked puzzled.

"I put a couple of runes on some of the points of the pentagram. The runes are to unsew his mouth so that he can speak with us. It's much easier this way." Magnus explained.

"You had questions about my Brother? So ask them." The Silent Brother demanded.

"We know the rituals used to change a shadowhunter into a Silent Brother are secret." Magnus began.

"But we need to know how they are done." Magnus' voice broke upon the last word.

"A Silent Brother must never speak of their rituals. So even in death I can not tell you how they are done." The Silent Brother seemed to ease his tone into a quiet, and content one.

"Well if you will not tell us the way of your rituals, will you at least tell us if we use this potion will it work to change Brother Zachariah back into James Carstairs?" I asked with hope in my voice.

"Why must you change Brother Zachariah back into a regular shadowhunter?"

"James Carstairs has only ever wanted to be normal. To not be dependent on a drug to keep him alive. William here promised to find a cure for him and that's what we are trying to do." Magnus seemed to have the right words for everything. With that the Brother asked Magnus for the potion ingredients and the name of the mundane drug he used in it. Magnus gave him the information while I was lost in thought again from the smell of lavender on my breath. I couldn't help it. My breath smelled as though I had just shared a kiss with my beautiful wife. I missed that smell. I was starting to realize that there was a lot of things and people I miss. Tessa, our children, Jem, Magnus, Jessamine, Charlotte, Henry, Sophie, Gideon, Cecily, and even Gabriel. It's funny how you can miss so much and never realize it. As I began to think about them all I thought about how Tessa and Jem have had to watch them all pass. She was able to see Jem and Magnus, but no one else. It must of been hard on her. But he knew…

"Well," his thoughts were interrupted once more.

"This should do the trick." The Silent Brother said with the same dull tone.

"You're sure?" Magnus rose when he spoke.

"Yes, I am sure." With those being the last words the Silent Brother spoke, Magnus said thank you from both him and I and blew out his blue sparks and the fire in the center of the pentagram. Magnus then turned to look at me.

"Did you hear that William?"

"I can't believe it. We did it. You did it. Oh by the Angel, Thank you Magnus." I leaped up from my seat on the floor. I grabbed Magnus without even thinking clearly and planted a big kiss on his cheek. When I had realized what I had done I stepped back and apologized. If I wasn't a ghost I would definitely be blushing right now. Magnus just stared and then spoke.

"A little excited I can see, as you do know, black hair and blue eyes are my favorite combination." He began to chuckle.

"You don't need to start that again." I stated

"William…" He began. I looked at him with intensity.

"Yes, Magnus."

"Go! Go find her! Go find Tessa!"

"What about Jem?" I asked.

"I'll find him and I'll make sure he knows who helped him." Before Magnus could say another word I was out the door. I had to figure out how to find Tessa. I had no idea where she could be. I began to shout.

"I will spend every hour, every minute, every second, of everyday. I will scour every street in London till I find You. Tessa. My Tess, I will find you if it's the last thing I ever do!"

**_Thanks for all the reviews and followers. We hope you enjoyed this Chapter. More to come next Thursday. Review and Follow. Thanks M. Marvin & N. Nancy _**


	7. Chapter 7-Finding Tessa

**Chapter 7-Finding Tessa**

**2 Weeks Later**

"I have searched everywhere Magnus. Everywhere I thought she could be. I can not find Tessa. And I believe the potion you gave me has worn off." I explained.

"The potion will not wear off William. You just feel like it is because no one is looking at you anymore. Everyone was watching you run around like_ a chicken with his head cut off_. That's why I slipped a little potion in your drink last night. It works like the glamour's you used when you were a shadowhunter." Magnus said lightly.

"What! Magnus, why would you do that?"

"Because you were starting to look like a crazy mundane. Although it was quite amusing for me, others did not like it."

"Oh! I'm sorry Magnus its just that I can't find her. I miss her terribly. Everything I see or do reminds me of her."

"Will, how about you try to relax, go to your room and read a little. That should help you calm down a bit." Magnus was right I should relax and rest, as much as I didn't want to quit looking for Tessa, I had to take care of myself. I left the workshop where Magnus has stayed for most of the past two weeks. He never leaves, he just sit and messes with the different mechanisms lying around.

I left and went straight up to my room. I had been staying in my old room at the Institute since I had nowhere else to go. I came the door of my room and there was a note stuck to it. It read:

_Dear William Herondale,_

_I am very pleased to inform you that your dearest friend Brother Zachariah stopped by today to see you. He asked that I leave the envelope which is attached to the back of this letter , here for you. He insisted that he could not stay to see you. He informed me that when you were ready to see him that he would know._

_Sincerely,_

_Aya_

I flipped the letter over after reading it, and saw the envelope attached to it. I didn't want to open it while I was still standing in the hallway. I then proceeded to opened my door and walked into my room. I sat down on to the chair that Magnus had moved into the room for me. He asked me if I wanted a bed but I insisted that all I needed was the chair. After I sat down I looked up from the envelope and saw it. The book. The book Tessa wrote. I picked it up to look at it. I had finished the book already and had put it back in the library. So why was it here? I know I put it back in it's place in the library. I was confused as to who would've moved it. So I opened the book to the first page only to discover…Nothing. You would think that because the book somehow appeared in my room, that there would be a reason for it. It was quite odd I thought, but I didn't have time to figure out why it was back in my room. I had a letter from Jem to read. So I sat the book facedown on one of the other stacks of books in my room. As I began to turn back to the chair I saw her. There she was, smiling and posing for her picture. I turned back toward the book and seized it as fast as I possibly could. Underneath her picture was a short passage about the author. I glanced over it quickly, then I saw it. Her location is Wales.

"Wales!" I shouted. I felt a shock go through my heart. I knew she loved me but, to go back to where I was from that's amazing. With that I placed the book in a bag, along with the letter from Jem and then tossed the bag and over my shoulder. I rushed out of my room and ran down the hallways and out the door to the workshop. I needed to tell Magnus I was leaving. I reached the door, and went to open it when I saw that there was another note. It read:

_Gone out for supplies, be back soon._

_Thanks,_

_Magnus Bane_

"Darn." I said aloud. I thought about what I should do. I could wait on him to get back to let him know I was leaving, but the longer I stay here, the less time I'll get to spend with Tessa.

"Will?" The question interrupted my thoughts.

"Huh?" I jumped and turned to see Magnus who was standing behind me.

"Oh, hey Magnus. I found the location of Tessa. I came here to tell you that I was leaving."

"So you found it? The book. I knew you had missed that part when you said you couldn't find her. So I placed the book in your room."

"Why didn't you just tell me?" I asked.

"Because I figured you would think you would owe me more if I helped you find her."

"Oh. Well thank you Magnus."

"No problem Will. Now I shall arrange for a taxi to take you to Wales."

"I can get there faster on horseback." I explained.

"Trust me, this will be faster." Magnus pleaded.

"I can get there in two or three day." I tried to explain.

"Well I bet if you go by taxi you'll get there by nightfall." Magnus seemed to be sure that I would get there faster if I used the taxi so I agreed. I mean at least the mundane taking me would be able to see me now. Magnus pulled out one of the rectangle watches from his pocket.

"What kind of watch is that?" I asked.

"It's a telephone Will. The mundanes call them cell phones. It's an easier way to contact another person." Magnus explained.

"Oh wow, did you and Henry invent those?" I said surprised.

I heard him let out a soft chuckle. Magnus spoke with someone and then put the phone back in his pocket.

"Okay the taxi will be here in five minutes." he said.

"Okay I shall be heading to the gate then. thank you again Magnus for everything you've done for me. Here take this." I handed him a small lock of my hair.

"What do I need this for?" He asked, shocked.

"In case you ever wish to cash in the favors I owe you for everything you've done." I smiled and he smiled back. I spun and walked out of the workshop toward the gates of the Institute. As I reached the gates I saw the bright yellow metal contraption Magnus had told me was called an automobile. I went over to the side that the mundane had opened up for me. The mundane was very polite, he even closed the door for me. As we rode away from the Institute I felt a rush of sadness come over me. I was going to miss Magnus and the Institute. It was strange knowing that I had grown into a man there and I had left it once but never felt sad for leaving it behind. Maybe that's because before I had someone else leaving with me. Now I was on my own again just like when I was twelve. Except the mundane, but he wasn't much company and couldn't hold up a conversation. I started into my thoughts again , thinking about how smooth this ride was. It was not as bumpy as I remember the horse and carriages being. It's strange how much things have truly changed. Who would've thought that the mundanes could do all of this. Not me! My thoughts then drifted to the book in my bag.

"The letter." I said aloud without realizing it.

"Excuse me Sir?" the taxi driver asked.

"Oh, sorry it's nothing." I replied in a slow, shaky voice. I then reached into my bag pulling out the letter. I can't believe I forgot about Jem. I thought. What kind of friend am I? With that I opened the letter that was addressed to: William Owen Herondale. The letter read:

_Dear William,_

_I have written this letter for you so that you know that I am forever grateful for what you have done for me. You are one of the greatest parabatai's a Shadowhunter can have. You also should know that Magnus told me everything. He told me how you've been searching for Tessa. I know the last time we spoke she was living in Wales. I am not sure if she is still there. She tends to move around a lot. Ever since you passed she's never stayed in a place more than three or four months. She left after you passed because the thought of having to watch her children die too, was hard on her. She had lost her greatest love and she has never been the same since. Tessa is broken Will and the only way to fix her is for you to spend as much time as you possibly can with her. I've tried to help but being a Silent Brother, you know I can not show emotion. I am no good to anyone this way. But thanks to you and Magnus hopefully things will start looking up. Thank you for everything._

_Brother Zachariah_

I finished the letter and put it back into the bag. Then I wiped the tears from my face. I can't believe it. Tessa is heartbroken. If anything I thought she would have found someone else to love her. How could she possibly love me that much, to never move on after I left her. She is the most…

"Sir." An unfamiliar voice broke my thoughts.

"Yes." I looked up to see that my door was open and that the taxi driver was ushering me out.

"We're here Sir."

"Really? That was fast." I said astounded.

"Yes Sir, I drive kind of fast. I hope you enjoyed the ride." And with that the driver was back in his seat and driving off. I looked at the surroundings. It was dark, but I could see a faint flicker of a candle through the window of an old cottage. There was a small gate in front of the pathway to the door. I opened it and the old door creaked. I then saw a shadow go passed the window where the candle was flickering. Then a light came on outside above the steps. I stopped for a moment to look down at the noise below my feet. It was a pebble walkway. I then heard another sound, it was the sound of a door opening. I looked up and in the doorway she stood.

"Who's there?" She asked. I was in complete shock. I could not open my mouth to speak. So I just kept walking closer to her.

"I'm only asking one more time. Who's there?" She said, her voice hesitating. This time I was about a yard away from her, still unable to speak. The lights of the room colored me as I became visible.

She screamed.

"WILL!" Then before I knew it I was laying flat on to the pebble pathway. With her laying on top of me. I tried my best not to kiss her, but I could not hold myself back any longer. I pulled her face close to mine. I began to kiss her eyes closed, one eye at a time. Then I kissed her nose, her cheeks, and her nose once more, feeling her soft, warm skin against my lips. Then I kissed the left corner of her mouth, and then the right. And then I began to kiss her entire mouth. I felt warm tears fall down onto my cheeks, Tessa was crying. Not letting her breathe and pulling the rest of her as close to myself as I possibly could, I whispered against her lips…

"Tessa, My Tessa."

_**Hope you enjoyed this Chapter. Thanks for all the Reviews and Followers :) Remember if you haven't Reviewed or Followed please do so. We love to hear what everyone thinks of our story. More to come next Thursday. Happy Halloween from M. Marvin & N. Nancy **_


	8. Chapter 8-Love at Last

**Chapter 8-Love at Last**

A little later, after getting up off the pebble sidewalk, Tessa had cried in my arms. While she cried I held her tightly. It felt wonderful to have my wife back in my arms again, my one and only true love. She had told me the stories of her life after I had passed, about how she would meet with Jem once every year to catch him up on her year. She felt guilty for not noticing I was there at her last meeting, but of course I told her it wasn't her fault. We were seated on her sofa in her living room, a fire burning a steady flame in the fireplace. Tessa's head laid under my chin, her arms around my waist and my arms around her body. I stroked my thumb on her chin gently, and felt her smile.

"Have you seen Jem lately?" Her soft, gentle voice spoke.

"No." I replied. "I've been looking for you." Silence filled the room, before Tessa spoke again.

"The Silent Brothers.." She hesitated.

"They have been looking for a cure for Jem. Jem said it could take a couple more years. He told me they were working as hard as they could." I felt her shake a little but then calm down.

"Tessa." I called her name. Her name felt so nice to say, I was glad she could hear, touch, and see me.

"Are you going to marry Jem, when he gets lifted of his Brotherhood?"

I felt her body jolt in my arms, and she rolled over into my lap. She looked up at me, her grey eyes staring intensely into mine. I placed one hand on her heart and the other I ran through her hair. She pulled my hands away, and into hers tightly. I could tell for her that it was a sensitive subject. I had already regretted asking, but I truly wanted to know her honest answer. It would not bother me a bit if she married him. I love and trust him to take good care of her. She sat up and turned to me, her large grey eyes en-captured me in her beauty. She put her hand on my cheek, I placed mine over hers and leaned in towards her warmth. As I leaned in I felt the rush of feeling like this was the first time we had ever touched each other. She brushed her hand away from my cheek, to my lips. She slowly outlined my lips with her index finger. As she did so, I could feel her shaking.

"Tessa." I whispered.

"Will." She whispered back.

"Are you alright? You're shaking."

"It's just that I feel like you're going to disappear. I'm scared I'll never see you again." She sounded as though she was truly terrified.

"I'll be here, Tess. Until you don't need me any more."

"Will, I love you!" She had the look of amazement in her eyes as she said the four words I realized I'd missed. It was the greatest thing she could of ever said to me.

"Will?"

"Yes, Tessa?" I replied.

"Do you love me?" A slight pain shot through me. Why would she ask that? She knows I love her.

"Tessa Herondale, did you really just ask me that?" My voice was calm but I was sure she could see the disappointment in my eyes.

"Sorry. It's just that it's been a long time since I've heard you say that you do." Tears were forming in her eyes.

"Tessa, don't cry. You know that I am forever in love with you. I have thought of nothing but you since I passed. You are my everything, my one and only. You don't realize what you do to me. You make me…" Tessa interrupted me by sliding her hands to the sides of my face and pulling me closer to her. She pushed her warm lips against mine, while taking her hands from my face and placing them behind my neck, pulling through my mess of thick, black hair that curled against the nape of my neck. She kissed me wildly, like it had been forever since anyone had kissed her. I had no choice but to move closer to her. So close that I was now atop her on her couch. I tried to pull away, but she had such a grip on me that I just fell back on her. Things then felt so normal between us. Tessa then pulled herself out from underneath me, grabbed my hand and showed me to her bedroom.

We had reached Tessa's room in no time. When we got to the bed Tessa turned toward me and grabbed both my hands and pulled me onto the bed. As I fell she quickly moved so I would fall on top of her. I was so close to her that I began to smell the lavender scent of her skin. The smell was intoxicating. I hadn't realized how much I truly missed that smell. As I laid atop her she whispered.

"Will?"

"Yes Tessa?" I questioned.

"I haven't-" She stopped. She looked as though she was embarrassed. I looked at her in confusion, wondering if she was going to finish her sentence. When she didn't look as though she would I realized what she was trying to tell me.

"Do you wish to stop?" I asked calmly.

"Will I love you. I've missed you and I want to feel close to you again." She explained, still looking embarrassed.

"Tessa. My Tessa. You do not have to do this to make me feel close to you. I feel closer to you just being in the same house with you." I explained.

"But I wish to feel your warmth against my bare skin once more." With that she proceeded to remove my white shirt. I watched it as it hit the floor. As I watched I could feel her hands caressing my chest. I then thought about the last time I had touched her in an indecent manner. When I had reached old age I was too fragile to make love to her. I tried so many times but it never worked out as I hoped. I never had the energy or stamina to proceed. After awhile we just stopped trying. I guess it has been around one hundred plus years since we even touched like this. Then it hit me, I was seventeen again. No wonder she wanted me, I am young and handsome again. Snapping out of my thoughts, I leaned down to kiss her neck. I started slowly, as I felt her pulse with my lips. While I continued to kiss her I could feel her hands running through my thick, dark hair and start to slowly move down my back. I rose myself up with my hands to look upon her face. When I rose her hands dropped.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked.

"Yes." I demanded.

"What did I do?" She asked disappointed. She looked as though she was going to cry.

"Tessa, you know you always think that everything is your fault." I stated.

"Well it has to be something I did Will because you and I are the only ones here." She said sarcastically. I smiled.

"It's nothing you did my love. Its just that I feel like we are moving too fast."

"What do you mean to fast? We've done this before William Herondale."

"I know Tessa, it's just that I feel like I just got here." I tried to explain.

"Well then what do you propose we do?" She asked in a sharp tone.

"Look Tess, don't be mad at me. You know I want you. Oh I truly want you, and you know that if things were different and I hadn't been away for so long, I would not hesitate to make love to you."

"So it's because you've been gone so long? Isn't that more of a reason to make love to your wife?" She asked with a smirk on her face.

"No Tessa, it's more because the entire time that I've been back, the only thing I've thought about is you! I never even thought of making love to you. I was more worried about holding you and reassuring you that I was here and that I have been watching over you. I wanted you to know that I am here to listen and help you with whatever you need. Don't get me wrong I did think about kissing your soft lips and, lavender scented skin constantly. But I truly thought of just making you happy."

"Will."

"Tessa."

"I know you've missed me. I've missed you too. So if all you truly wish to do is make me happy, then make love to me, and when we are done hold me and I will talk all night about everything. Just do this for me my dear husband, because it is your love, your warmth, and your soul that I have missed most about you." She finished and saw me leaning into kiss her and she smiled and a few minutes later, I made love to my young, beautiful wife.

When we finished we talked the rest of the night about her, our children and Jem. We talked about how she went to Paris and saw Magnus there. We talked about how she couldn't stand to watch her children die as she had watched me, so she had fled. She had told me of all the places she went to, and planned to go. She told me about how when she was in between places she always came back here to Wales. I was so pleased to know that she had kept herself busy. She told me of her book, and I pulled the copy from the Institute out of my bag and showed her. She just smiled and asked if it was a good read. I replied with a grin. She knew I loved it. She finally fell asleep around 3:30am. I watched her the rest of the night as she slept. As I watched her till around 7:30am, when I noticed her eyes beginning to open. She opened them completely and smiled.

"Good Morning my Will." I smiled and leaned over and kissed her warm lips. Then whispered back.

"Good Morning my Tess."

"I've missed that so much."

"Missed what?" I questioned.

"First, waking up to you. Second, hearing you say my name." I smiled and pulled her closer to me and held her in my arms for what felt like forever. I never wanted to move away from her, but her stomach informed me of her hunger.

"I think you should eat something Tessa." I stated.

"I don't wish to move from this spot at all today. I'm fine." She replied.

"No, I believe you need to eat my love."

"But Will." She protested. I glared at her expecting her to let go of me and get up. Instead she laughed.

"Oh, how I've missed that too." I could not hold my glare any longer. A smile broke through my face. She smiled back and then pulled herself from me. She got up and headed for the kitchen. I followed her after a couple of minutes or so. She had begun to make some eggs, toast, and then started up a pot of coffee. I sat with her while she ate without saying anything. She finished her breakfast and went back into her room and closed the door.

"Hey!" I shouted.

"What?"

"Was there any need to shut your door?" I asked.

"Yes." She said with a laugh. I walked to the door and laughed.

"What's so funny Mr. Herondale?"

"Oh nothing Mrs. Herondale." Still laughing, she turned around to see me laying on the bed.

"Will!" She shouted and glared at me with her beautiful grey eyes. I had missed that look.

"Really, you thought you could close a door with me around. You know better." I mumbled. I couldn't stop laughing. She finished dressing and laid down beside me and smiled.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" She asked.

"As long as you let me hold your hand." I replied with a smile.

"Of course."

We left her house at 8:30am. She showed me the path that surrounded her backyard. We walked hand in hand through the thick woods that the path lead through. As we held hands I noticed I was holding her left one. Surprisingly she was still wearing her wedding ring. When I felt it the grandest smile filled my face. I turned to look at her.

"What are you smiling like that for?" She asked.

"You just keep surprising me."

"What did I do this time?" She questioned again. I turned to her and bent down, placing one arm around the inside of her knees, and the other behind her neck, so that when I stood up she was in my arms. She gasped as I cradled her.

"It's been awhile since I've been picked up like this." She said through a smile. I kissed her. I felt the rush of warmth from her soft lips on mine. I then whispered to her.

"By the Angel Tessa, I love you." I let her stand again and pulled her left hand up to show her what had me so happy. She simply smiled and replied,

"I have never taken it of Will, and I will never take it off. It is one of the things that binds me to you forever." I smiled and locked my hand with hers again and we continued to walk down the path together. We walked without talking until we reached her house again. I didn't have to speak to her, I just needed to be with her. As we reached the back steps of her house, she turned and smiled.

"After you My William."

"Umm, No after you My Tessa." She glared at me again.

"Will." She stated. I smirked and walked forward like I was going to step inside. I then leaned over and picked her up off of her feet, cradling her head with one arm and her legs with the other again.

"How about we go together." I said with a smile. She grinned and leaned in and kissed me. We shared another intimate moment together when we came inside. Afterwards I sat down and listened to her read her book to me. As she reached the chapter of our wedding, there was a knock at the door. She smiled at me and said,

"Hold on my love." She walked to the door and opened it. There was a shocked look on her face. I rose to see who she was staring at in such shock. I walked over to the door and saw him. A man with a hooded robe stood in front of me. I saw strands of silver peeping out of the hood. My heart leaped.

"Jem!"

_**Hope you all enjoyed this Chapter. It was one of my (M. Marvin) favorite chapters. Thank you for reading and thanks for all the reviews and followers. Remember if you haven't followed or reviewed please feel free to do so. We love reviews and followers, and we will return any questions that you may have about our story. Also please check out our other stories. Enjoy. More to come next Thursday! :) Always, M. Marvin & N. Nancy **_


	9. Chapter 9-Brother Zachariah

**Chapter 9- Brother Zachariah**

_William Herondale._

I'd know that voice anywhere. For a brief moment I had forgotten that Jem could not speak. So I replied back to him in my thoughts.

_Jem I can't believe it. What are you doing here?_ I replied forgetting completely that Tessa was standing next to me at the door.

"Jem, why don't you come in out of the cold." She stated. Jem then walked through the door and went into the living room as though he had been here before.

"So what brings you by Jem?" Tessa asked. She seemed to be happy to see him.

_I have come by to see how you are doing. Last time we saw one another you were sick. I just wanted to make sure you got the medicine you needed to get better. I see now that it looks as though you have._

"You were sick?" I asked, feeling a little unsettled at the thought of her getting sick.

"Yes Will, I had a slight flu." She replied calmly.

"A flu?" I asked.

_I see that you haven't told him._

"No Jem. Not yet." She replied.

"Will speak about this later Tessa." I spoke calmly as I sat down on the couch next to Jem. Tessa followed my lead, sitting on the opposite side of him.

"So Jem how have you been?" I asked.

_I have been fine Will. How have you been?_

"Well Jem, I have been rather occupied here lately. It took quite a bit of searching to track down Tessa." I replied, smiling at Tessa when I spoke.

_I'm sure you had a little fun searching. Must of felt like old times._

I smiled because the thought of Jem and I running throughout the streets of London in our shadowhunting gear. I thought of how we used to feed the carnivorous ducks and how we are always saving Tessa from something. It's crazy that the time we had together seemed like it had passed by all too quickly. As I was lost in thought, I began to gaze at Tessa.

She was beautiful, just sitting beside Jem making small talk with him. It's crazy how much I realize I missed. I began to fold myself deeper into my thoughts. I started to thinking of my children, how I never got to see them grow and I began to wonder what kind of people they had grown into.

Questions began to fill my head, Did James ever get married? Was he a shadowhunter? Had he been a good shadowhunter? Who had trained him if he had been a shadowhunter? All the questions I could think of seemed to always return back to shadowhunting. As much as I embraced the thought of my child becoming not only a man, but a shadowhunter, I could not help but wonder how long he had lived.

I knew as I continued to dig deeper into my thoughts that this was something I could never ask Tessa. Then once again I was surprise by my dear friend.

_Tessa would not want you worrying about your children Will. They grew up happy and that's all she would want you to know. But to ease your worried mind James did become a wonderful shadowhunter. Now let us continue speaking together like old times. I know that Tessa has missed this for quite sometime now._

A smile grew on my face and I turned to look at Jem,

"So Jem have you had any girlfriends?" I asked sarcastically. Tessa began to laugh and Jem just replied back,

_No Will, romantic relationships are not allowed with Silent Brothers._

"Ah, I missed you both so much." Tessa spoke softly and began to rise from her seat. She turned to both Jem and I and put her arms around both of us and embraced us. She was so warm and smelled of lavender. There was no place in the world I wanted to be at this point. I had the two best people in my life with me now once again. Then the thought rose in my head that now I could die happy all over again.

_You must not leave yet Will. You still have unfinished business to attend to._ I did not want to alarm Tessa so I thought instead of speaking aloud.

_What unfinished business do I have now? I thought I finished what I had been sent back here to do?_ Jem turned toward me through Tessa's long embrace and spoke with his mind once more,

_I have not yet been changed back Will. I am going to need you and Magnus to help me do so. I believe it could be a long process._ Jem's expressionless face stared at me. I glanced at Tessa, she was looking at me and back at Jem, not knowing what we were saying to each other. She let us both go and sat down in front of us.

"What is going on here?" She asked. I did not want to lie to her, but I did not want her to know that there was a chance that I would have to leave her alone.

"Nothing love." I replied, my voice shaking.

"Will I know you well enough to know when your lying." She replied.

"Tessa, it's nothing really." I replied, this time I tried to keep myself from trembling.

"Jem. Please." She pleaded.

_Tessa you know Will loves you and just has your best interest at heart. He probably did not tell you that the reason he is here is because he has unfinished business in London. He believes he was sent here to help me. To help find a cure to change me back. He helped Magnus find a possible solution to my endeavor._

"So you think that I'm not going to let you help him Will? Is that why you wouldn't tell me?" She asked.

"No Tessa. It's that I thought you would be upset because this means I will have to leave you." I explained.

"You know that I will not let you leave, not without me. As long as you are here, I will be with you no matter what. You are not going to get rid of me that easily Mr. Herondale." She put her hands on her hips, then smiled.

_Well then it is settled. Will, you and Tessa need to get some things packed and will be off to see Magnus._

"Okay Jem. Lets go Tessa, we must pack." I told her as I smiled. Then took her hand and guided her back to her bedroom where we began to pack. She stood on one side of the bed and I stood on the other.

"Will?" She asked. I glanced at her, her long, beautiful brown hair dangling down her back, slightly curling at the tips.

"Yes?" I questioned back, trying to hide the disappointment in my voice.

"What happens when you finish what you were sent back here for?"

"I'm not sure. I don't even know if this is what I am suppose to do." I explained as I began to move closer to her. I was close enough to her that I reached out and grabbed her hand. I pulled her the rest of the way to me and place my open hand at the curve of her back. I then began to lightly brush me lips across hers. She embraced the kiss and intensified it by pulling me over on the bed.

"I love you William Herondale." She whispered between our gasps for air. I soon pulled away from her and gazed into her big, beautiful grey eyes. They were so full of life. The light in the room made them sparkle, at least that's what I thought made them that way. I opened my mouth to speak when I heard a familiar voice.

_Well this** is** interesting._

I looked up to see Jem standing in the doorway, of her room. His expressionless face still the same.

"Jem!" I shouted.

_Well I just wanted to let you know that we are going to need to postpone our departure for a day. I am needed in the City of Bones to help with a problem. I will be back tomorrow at noon to leave so be ready then._

I stood up and walked over to Jem and stuck out my hand to shake his. He grabbed my hand and I pulled him into me and embraced him in a long hug. I had truly missed him. I thought of how he would have reacted if he wasn't a Silent Brother. He probably would of smiled and hugged me back, then he would of pushed me away just like the good old times when we were young. I laughed and replied back to him,

"Okay we will be ready when you get here my friend."

_Okay see you both tomorrow. Bye Tessa. Bye Will._ And with that he was off. He left down her hallway and we heard the door close as he left the house.

After a few moments I turned back to Tessa.

"So where were we?" I asked.

"I don't remember." She replied, smiling. She rose from the bed and moved over to the door next to me.

"I think you remember." I replied, as she grabbed my hand and moved me back to the bed.

"Oh, I remember now." I whispered.

"I was going to tell you, I love you and all." I continued.

"Please do then." She replied.

"I love you more than you will ever know." I whispered, as I began to push her backward towards the bed. She fell back onto the bed and I fell along with her. We began to kiss and embrace one another intensely.

A couple hours later…

"As much as I would love to lie here with you and all your shirtless glory, I think its time we start to pack for tomorrow. We only have about five hours til Jim will be here and I need sleep dear." Tessa explained. I began to smile and decided that maybe it was time to let her go.

"Fine. If you insist." I replied.

"I'm sorry Will. I know you wanted to lay here all night. Once we get packed I will lay back down with you for the rest of the night." She replied and winked at me.

"Deal!" I shouted. She smiled once more and began to pack.

After all our packing was completed, we laid back down in the bed and continued our cuddle session.

"I'm glad your here." She said.

"I'm glad I found you. I just hope your not upset that we have to leave, since I just arrived." I replied. Before she could reply back, I placed my hands on both sides of her face and pulled her to me. I looked straight into her big, beautiful grey eyes and said,

"Before we leave I want you to know that I love you Tessa. I have loved you forever and I will always love you. I know that I asked you before if you would ever consider marrying Jem, and you never replied. I want you to know that I want you to consider it. I want you to be happy after I am gone. I want him to be happy too. He let me have you long ago because he knew you would make me happy. He knew I would do everything in my power to make you happy also. So he gave you to me. Everything Jem has ever done was to make others happy, but now it is our chance to make him happy."

"Will. I am happy though, just being here with you." She replied.

"But Tessa I won't be here forever, like you my love." I whispered.

"I know but I don't want to think about that right now. I just want to lay here with you. With your arms wrapped around me keeping me warm on this night." She spoke so softly, but I could feel her voice shaking.

"Okay my Tessa." With that said I wrapped her in my arms and held her while she slept curled up to me all night.

We woke to a knock at the door. We both rose up out of bed and went to answer it.

"Jem." We both said.

_Are you two ready?_

"Yes. Just let us grab our things." I replied. I grabbed our belongs and went outside to notice that Jem was riding in a horse and carriage. I smiled happy to see something else familiar to me, and then I placed our belongs in the carriage and helped Tessa inside. When we were seated, the carriage began to move. We were finally off on what feels like our last journey together.

* * *

_**We hope you all enjoyed this Chapter. Remember review and follow, and check out our other stories. Thanks, M. Marvin & N. Nancy **_


End file.
